The World Slips Away
by helloearth
Summary: The summer is over and now it is time for Bright and Hannah to decide just where they stand.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Everwood or these characters, they belong to Berlanti, this is strictly for entertainment purposes, yadda yadda.

* * *

Bright stood in Nina's kitchen, his fingers dancing a nervous rhythm on the countertop. Jake stood across from him, doing something complicated with his shiny espresso machine.

"So, um, what do you think they're doing up there?" It was the second time he'd asked, but he'd already forgotten. Amy had picked Hannah up at the airport. Trying to bully her out of it, she and Hannah just laughed and both had refused to give up Hannah's flight information, so he'd settled for seeing Hannah for the first time in months here, at Nina's. They told him when to arrive and he dutifully obeyed. Now, the sounds of Amy and Hannah giggling and Nina's gentle laughter drifted down the stairs.

Jake grinned over at Bright and said, "I think you're at the mercy of a secret female ritual. It's better not to fight it, just let it roll over you."

Nina breezed into the kitchen and landed next to Jake, who handed her a coffee cup. She winked at Bright and said, "They're coming down now."

He turned toward the stairs and felt as though the floor fell away beneath him. Nina and Jake exchanged knowing looks as a large grin washed over Bright's face.

Her hair was a little shorter than before and she was wearing it loose, instead of pinned back in the barrette she normally wore. Her square-necked sundress of thin yellow cotton only added to the transluscent glow of her skin. Embroidered daisies followed the scalloped edge near her throat and the spaghetti straps tied into little bows brushing the delicate curve of her shoulders. The flared skirt ended just below her knees and her feet were clad in delicately strapped sandals. In her hand she held a floppy sun hat.

She smiled uncertainly and pushed her glasses up with a hand that trembled slightly. "Hello, Bright."

In two long steps he was across the room and she was in his arms. The feel of her skin, her smell, the warmth of her light body all awakened his senses. His head rested in that natural place on the crown of her head as her face burrowed into his chest and she melted into his strong body. They had both been so worried about awkwardness after such a long separation, but now they both knew that this was where they were meant to be. In that moment, nothing existed but the sound of Bright's heart and the feel of Hannah's skin beneath the thin fabric of her dress. After an eternity, Bright stepped back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Taking her hand he led her to the door.

At the threshold, Hannah remembered to turn and gave a shaky, "Bye" to the other people in the kitchen. Then Bright whisked her away.

Amy smiled at Nina and Jake, "Well, I think that went well, don't you?"

Nina laughed, as Jake put his arm around her. "They're going to have a great time. It's great to see them so happy."

Amy nodded in cheerful agreement. "Well, on that note, I'll see you guys later, Mom and Dad are expecting me at home." Amy closed the door behind her.

"Young love is sweet, isn't it?" Jake commented.

Nina leaned into Jake. "You know, Sam's over playing with Delia."

Jake's smile grew wider.

"Race you."

* * *

Hannah looked over at Bright, marveling at the fact that he could both steer and shift gears one handed, while clasping her hand in the other.

She felt as though she had been transported back in time. The butterflies in her stomach reminded her of that horrible blind date. Thank god she didn't have to go to the bathroom. 'This is the same Bright that drove you nuts on prom night," she told herself, "The same guy you've had arguments with and who didn't care if you had bird poop on you. Calm yourself.'

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked, trying to distract herself from her anxiety over grossing him out with her slightly damp palm.

"Well, since you and Amy had your little secret, Nina helped me with mine. You're going to have to wait until we get there."

They pulled off the blacktop onto a dirt and gravel road that graded upward. Near the top, they parked and Bright helped her out of the truck.

"Bright, um these really aren't practical shoes…"

He hushed her with a quick peck on the lips and a mischievous grin. "Don't worry, it's not far. I'll carry you if I have to."

She smiled and let him lead her on.

They moved through some bushes that he gallantly pushed aside for her and she walked out into a sunlit meadow filled with the last wildflowers of the year. About 30 feet away, a maple tree spread its branches, dappling sunlight on the grass and flowers and picnic blanket beneath. Not too far away, a small brook gurgled by.

"Brighton, oh…."She waved her hands in front of her face and turned away from him.

He frowned, concerned. "Hannah, what's wrong?"

"I'm--I'm just so happy. This is so beautiful, I can't believe you did this…for me."

"Oh, thank god, I thought you were allergic to bees or had hayfever or something."

He left her sitting on the blanket and went to the brook to pull out an icebucket that had been chilling there.

He placed it on the ground in front of her and sat down beside her.

"Here, I have champagne. And, because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about drinking, here I have sparkling cider."

She laughed and pointed to the cider. His face fell a little, but he shrugged and opened the bottle, pouring the contents into champagne flutes Hannah handed him out of the picnic basket.

"So, I see plates and napkins and things, but where's the food?."

"Oh, yeah, I put it behind the tree, cause, you know a cooler isn't that romantic."

Laughing together, he began to hand her items and she set up their meal as they chatted comfortably about her trip and her family. She avoided talking about her father, trying to keep the mood light, and he avoided asking.

Opening the last container, she squealed, "Ooh! Chocolate covered strawberries!" She held up a plump berry to show him.

Her innocent smile faltered as he leaned forward and took the strawberry between his teeth and bit down. Hannah blushed deeply and looked at him through her lashes.

"Here, you've got a little bit of chocolate." As she moved to wipe the corner of his mouth, he caught her hand and held it to his face. Kissing her palm, the fingers of his other hand slid down her wrist to the curve of her elbow.

"Brighton…"she whispered. He put his finger under her chin and she looked him in the eyes, feeling completely naked and undone.

He slowly let go of her hand and as she took a sip from her glass, Hannah knew she was in trouble.

After lunch they took a short walk along the brook, holding hands in a companionable silence. Every now and then Bright would bend over to pick a flower and she would add it to the small bouquet in her hand, or he would break off the stem and slide it between the curly tresses of her hair. As they turned and headed back toward their picnic tree, Hannah slipped her sandals off and waded out into the sea of flowers. The hem of her dress swirled around the heavy flower heads. She looked back at Bright and giggled, throwing her arms wide and allowed the flowers to swallow her up as she sank back into their fragrant embrace.

It wasn't long before Bright settled in beside her and together they found pictures in the clouds and whispered like children.

"That's definitely a goldfish," she said, pointing.

"No way, it's totally the Statue of Liberty. Now, that looks like a submarine."

"I think I'm getting a sunburn but I'm too comfortable to move." She was lying with her head cradled on his shoulder.

His hand teased the bow at her shoulder, and she playfully swatted his hand away.

He kissed her shoulder and said, "You know, they call freckles angel's kisses."

She wrinkled her nose and said, "Well, the angels must love me, then."

He rolled over and looked down at her, one hand buried in the back of her hair. He reached up and carefully removed her glasses. Hannah's heart began to thump in her chest and she gasped a little when he kissed her, a slow, soft kiss that she barely felt at first. "I think they're beautiful," he whispered against her lips. "I think you're beautiful."

For a moment time stood still and all that existed was the beating of her heart and the feel of his lips moving against hers. She felt a thrill move along her spine and began to sink deeper into Bright's kiss when a feeling of panic began to well up inside her and she broke away. Pushing him off of her, she got up and ran back to the picnic tree, leaning against it. Moments later, he was standing beside her. He reached out a hand to touch her, then pulled it back. He didn't say anything, just stood there, looking at her, a blank expression on his face.

She wanted to look at him, wanted to turn around and be in his arms again, but she had so much to tell him and didn't know how. She was afraid. Afraid of her reaction to him, afraid of his reaction when she told him, that it would change everything. In her mind, she could see them driving back to Nina's, her scrunched up against the passenger door, afraid to look at him, a cold silence like ice between them.

"Bright, I—I've never felt like this before. I never knew I could feel like this. It's like terror, and excitement and joy all at once."

He pulled her back to his chest and circled his arms around her, his hands linked loosely with hers. He didn't say anything, letting her talk.

"We talked about everything in the world this summer. Your emails and your phone calls got me through everything—the stuff going on with my family, being away from you—but we never talked about what this—thing—is between us, what you want and expect from me. What I can give you…" She stopped for a moment, unsure how to go on.

"Do you have any idea how many nights I sat awake, thinking about you kissing me, how it felt? I agonized over whether that kiss made me your girlfriend or if I was jumping to conclusions. I don't have a lot of experience in this area. I'm unfamiliar with the nuances."

"Hannah—"

"No, don't say anything, not yet. You have to know before this goes any further. Bright, I really care about you. I mean, you have been such a good friend to me. I never would have gotten the Huntington's test if it hadn't been for you. I'd still be sitting in my room, writing furiously in my diary but afraid to live, afraid of what the future would bring. You listened to me and you were honest with me and you never let me down. You pushed me. You taught me how to seize the moment, to embrace it and I'll always be grateful to you for that."

She took his arms from around her and turned around.

"That's why I'll understand if you don't want to be with me when…"she took a deep breath and continued. "When I tell you that I can't sleep with you. That I'm waiting, that I'm saving that part of myself for marriage."

He looked at her for a moment. "Amy told me, back at the beginning of summer. But I'll be honest, I was hoping you'd change your mind about that," he admitted. "It's like every time I'm with you I'm just, like, really awake. Like if I walk into a room, the first thing that I notice is where you are and if you move, I know it, it's there following you around. Hannah, I want you. I want to be with you, in every way. And I gotta tell you, that dress you're wearing is really doing it for me."

Hannah looked away, blushing, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"But you and me, we aren't just about sex. Hannah, when we talk, you listen to me, in a way that nobody else ever has. God, you're so smart, and I'm not. No, don't say anything, it's my turn to talk."

He gave her one of his lopsided grins and her heart flip-flopped.

"Hannah, you talk to me about the deep stuff, stuff I don't talk about with anybody else, and you care what I have to say. That night at Ephram's party, the moment before you told me your test results, I panicked. I didn't know what I'd do if you tested positive and that moment that I thought I might lose you was the worst I've felt since Colin died, if you can believe that. Hannah, you are my girl, you were from the minute I kissed you in front of Nina's house. I don't care what happens, how long I have to wait. I'm not leaving you until you tell me to."

"Oh my god, " she breathed. "Bright, please don't take this the wrong way, but you have to take me home. Right. Now. Because everything I just said? It's about to go right out the window."

Laughing, he pulled her close and she felt the world slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Bright. What are you up to?" Nina asked.

Bright looked past her, the smell of a cooking meal wafting out the door toward him.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting dinner? I was hoping Hannah could help me study for my test."

"Oh, she's not here. She's babysitting Delia tonight."

"Okay, thanks."

He turned and walked across the lawn, muttering his regret at not calling first. At Dr. Brown's house, Delia answered the door.

"Bright!" her face lit up. "Did you know that taphephobia is the fear of being burned alive?"

"Uh, no, isn't everyone afraid of that?"

"And clinophobia is the fear of beds."

"Good to know. What are you reading?"

"Hannah's psychology book." She looked up from the book and wrinkled her nose. "There is some pretty freaky stuff in this book. Look at the abnormal psychology section."

Hannah came from the kitchen and said, "Thanks, Delia! I'll take that back now. Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay, I'll go wash my hands. Do you want me to set the table?"

Hannah smiled and nodded, then turned back to Bright.

"Hi, Bright, what are you doing here?"

He held up his textbook and smiled. "I was hoping you could help me study for my test. Remember, you said you'd help –"

He was interrupted by Dr. Brown coming down the stairs.

"Delia, I'm going now." He called behind him. In a normal tone he said, "Hannah, you've got my cell phone number and the number of the restaurant, so you should be able to contact me if there is an emergency. Oh," he said, eyebrows lifting. "Hello Bright, haven't seen you in a while."

Hannah asked, "Is it okay if Bright helps me baby-sit Delia tonight? I was going to help him with his anatomy homework."

His forehead wrinkling, he looked at the two of them for a moment and finally sighed and said, "Sure." He looked Hannah in the eyes. "Just make sure…well, I'm sure you'll do fine." Giving a last quizzical look at the two of them, he stepped out the door.

After the door closed, Hannah turned to Bright, "Did that sound as bad as I think it did?" Bright smirked, "Oh, you mean the anatomy thing? No, I mean he's probably seen a porno like that once. I've seen a porno like that once. Do you think it was the same one?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Come help me put dinner on the table. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, but I could eat again. It smells good, what is it?"

"Just spaghetti with meatballs and a salad."

He gave her a somber look. "Did you let Delia chop?"

She giggled. "Yes. She is really serious about her chopping."

After dinner, Bright and Delia loaded the dishwasher, while Hannah quizzed Bright on the bones of the hand.

"There are 27 bones, divided into phalanges, metacarpals and carpals," he stated.

"Okay, now give me the eight carpals."

"Pisiform, trapezoid, trape… trapezene?"

Hannah shook her head. "Trapezium" she prompted.

He ran his hand through his hair and tossed the dishtowel he was drying his hands with on the table in exasperation. "I'm never going to remember all of this. I don't know why I thought I could do this," he grumbled as he sank into a chair.

"You need a mnemonic device," Delia told him.

"I don't see how a machine is going to help," Bright responded.

Hannah turned to Bright, "No, she's right. It's a way to help you remember things. You use something you know to help you remember new information."

Delia nodded, "Yeah, I had to learn the parts of an insect's body for school. You know that song, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes"? Well, I changed it to "Head, Thorax, Abdomen".

"And that worked?" asked Bright.

"I totally got an "A" on that test."

"So," added Hannah, "Look, here in your book is a diagram of the hand. If you change that to something you know, like maybe a football play…"

He held the book in front of him, "Oh, my god, I totally see it." He gave Delia a kiss on the forehead and Hannah a quick peck on the mouth and started writing hurriedly. Hannah and Delia exchanged smiles as Delia went into the living room to watch TV while Hannah began her Psychology homework.

After a while, Bright got up and stretched. He got a box of cookies out of the pantry and poured two glasses of milk, placing one in front of Hannah. She smiled her thanks at him. He scooted his chair next to her and she felt the heat from his touch as he leaned over her shoulder to look at her book, casually placing an arm around her.

"So, what are you studying?"

"Well, I'm doing research on a paper for my psychology class. It's on educational psychology and the theories of intelligence."

"Okay…."

"It's really interesting."

He twirled a finger in the air. "Yeah, I'm sure it is."

She grabbed his finger, laughing. "It is so annoying when you do that. Stop it. Now, listen, this is really neat."

He sighed resignedly and leaned back in his chair. The only reason he paid attention to what she was saying was that her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were pink with excitement about the subject.

She pushed her glasses up on her nose and explained, "This book says there are seven types of intelligence. Linguistic, logical-mathematical, musical, bodily-kinesthetic, spatial, interpersonal and intrapersonal. Everyone has all of the different types working together, but everyone has strengths in a different area. Like, for instance, Ephram has strength in musical intelligence, my strength is in linguistic intelligence—I'm really good at reading and writing and synthesizing that sort of information. Your father and Dr. Brown are probably strong in logical-mathematical intelligence because they are doctors and diagnosing patients involves seeing patterns and using deductive reasoning. What I love about this theory is that it stresses that if you are, say, not as strong in linguistic intelligence, you have a strength in another area. Like, I can't play piano like Ephram, but that doesn't mean that I'm not as smart as he is. We're equally intelligent, but in different areas."

Bright nodded, putting his hands behind his head. "I get it. So what do you think this theory says about me?"

"Well, you obviously have bodily-kinesthetic intelligence, because you are so coordinated and, you know…"She trailed off a little, her eyes drawn to the muscles of his chest and biceps in the snug long-sleeved white t-shirt he was wearing. The position he was sitting in only accentuated his body further. She blushed and pushed her glasses back up on her nose, burying her head back in the book to hide her self-consciousness. Bright suppressed a smile.

"But, I think that also probably involves some spatial intelligence, you know being in a game and following the game around you, making decisions about which direction the ball is likely to go, and so on. But I really think that your biggest strength is your interpersonal intelligence."

"So what's that?" He leaned forward as though to look at her book, his shoulder brushing against hers. He could smell the fruity tang of her shampoo as he carefully brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Well, the book says that it is the ability to understand what motivates people. You understand why people do the things they do and their desires…"She started to trail off again as she caught his eye. She looked away again, and shuffled the papers in front of her, her hands shaking a little. "For a bad person, that means that it would be easy to manipulate people to do what you want. But for a good person, that would make you very sensitive and understanding, a good person to talk to. I mean, in theory," she cleared her throat and couldn't believe she was about to actually say this out loud. "In theory, it would, combined with your kinesthetic ability, make you a really good lover."

Bright gaped at her. "Hannah! You're flirting with me!"

Hannah was blushing so hard that her ears felt hot. She moved to get up from the table, but he caught her hand and pulled her into his lap. She hid her face in the curve of his neck.

He twined her fingers with his. He was quiet for a moment and then softly said her name.

"Hannah. Hannah, look at me."

She shook her head.

"Hannah, I'm glad you're flirting with me. It's fun, it's part of being in a relationship. It means you're getting comfortable with me as your boyfriend. Don't be embarrassed. I like it. Though I am a little surprised that you were so, um, what's the word?"

"Blatant? Aggressive?" she whispered.

He chuckled. "Yeah, those. It caught me off my guard, and I really hope you do it again. I like the way you constantly surprise me."

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "You do?" He began to nod and was surprised again when she kissed him. Her lips were gentle as she reached up and buried her fingers in his thick curls. After a moment, she pulled away, biting her bottom lip and feeling a little bashful.

"That was the first time you kissed me" he said

"I know," she replied softly.

"It was pretty good."

She laughed quietly, still a little embarrassed. She settled back against his chest and played with the fabric of his shirt.

"I tried to kiss you once before," she reminded him.

He sighed. "Yeah, it's hard to believe I stopped you. I get so pissed off when I think about that. All this time wasted when we could have been together."

"Bright, I'm not sorry at all. I don't think we would have been together. I think you would have broken my heart."

He lifted one eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah, everything happens in its own time. If you had let me kiss you then, it would have been horrible. I mean, you said yourself that you were messed up. We weren't friends yet, you didn't really care about me. I was just another girl that liked you. I think I would have just been another chick to you…"

She could feel his body tense beneath her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm-- Hannah, I'm sorry for the way I treated you that night. I hate thinking about it. I get so mad at myself."

She put a hand on his cheek. "Bright, don't. I don't think we'd be here right now, like this, if it hadn't happened. I really believe that everything happens for a reason and in its own time. The time wasn't right then. And now, things are even better because of that moment. The remorse you feel means you are a better man. That is what makes me care for you. Well, beyond the obvious just wanting you for your body, of course."

He threw his head back and laughed and Hannah giggled in response. Just then she heard the keys in the front door and leapt out of Bright's lap back into her own seat.

"Hi, Dr. Brown. You're back early."

He looked at them, and at the textbooks strewn across the kitchen table. "Ah, the bones of the hand." He gave Bright a sharp look. "What are the carpals?"

Bright counted them off on his fingers. "Pisiform, triquetrum, hamate, capitate, trapezoid, trapezium, lunate and scaphoid."

Dr. Brown's face registered pleased surprise. "Very good. So, where is Delia?"

"She fell asleep watching a Lizzie Maguire marathon." Hannah replied.

He handed Hannah her money and thanked her for watching Delia. Bright and Hannah bid him goodnight and walked back to Nina's holding hands. When they reached Nina's front porch, Bright pulled Hannah's hand so that she would stop. Standing on the top step, she was able to look directly into his warm eyes.

"Do you want to try it again?"

She smiled as she brushed his lips with hers. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. A little breathless, she asked him "Did I lean in wrong?"

He pulled her into an answering kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks (I think?) to RZ for providing the comment that inspired this particular chapter. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review this. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and the reviews are really encouraging me. I have a general idea of where I'm going to end up with this, we'll see how it goes. If it gets lame, please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot is mine, I'm just taking the characters out for a spin.

* * *

Amy looked at Hannah and the growing mound of paper in front of her. She casually took a bite of her salad as Hannah ripped another strip from the napkin and began to tear it into tiny bits.

"Hannah," she said finally. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Hannah replied in a tight little voice. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Well, you've already torn up your napkin and now you've started on mine. Now that's no big deal, I'm sure Nina will be happy to bring us more on her next trip by our table, but it's just giving me the tiniest little hint that you are upset. Is it the dual enrollment thing? That's an awful lot of pressure taking college classes your senior year."

"No, I was already taking AP classes anyway."

"Okay, so what is it?"

Hannah sighed. "It's Bright."

Amy put her fork down.

"Okay, come on, let's have it."

"He met me outside of my psychology class at ECC so that we could have lunch together and I dropped this book."

"Okay?"

"So, I bent over to get it and he said—" Hannah broke off.

Amy waved her hand, encouraging her to continue.

Hannah leaned forward and whispered, "He actually said, 'You've got a nice rack, but damn that is one sweet little heart shaped ass.'"

Amy began to cough, trying to hide her laughter, but finally gave up, chuckling behind her hand.

"Excuse me, but you find this amusing? I mean, "rack"? What is that? Like a rack of lamb? A piece of meat? I mean in front of God and everybody."

"I'm sorry, I just—it caught me off guard. So, you're embarrassed because other people heard this?"

"No, I don't think anybody did, but it's pretty humiliating, you have to admit."

"Did you tell him how you felt about it."

"It was pretty obvious. I kind of glared at him. He said he was sorry, he didn't realize he'd said it out loud."

"Okay, that gives me way too much insight into the inner workings of Bright's mind, which I could totally do without, thanks. But still, it totally sounds like something Bright would say."

"But it was just so crass. I mean, Amy, he has said some of the sweetest things to me, just so romantic. The kind of things that make your heart melt and your knees go weak so that you just kind of fall into his arms and—"

Amy buried her face in her hands.

"Hannah, Oh my god, I should have realized that when I told him that he should tell you how he feels that you would be coming to me with things like this and I would be scarred for life. I think the key word here is vague. Let's keep those nitty gritty details vague."

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it."

"Hannah, you're tearing up my napkin again. We have to talk about it otherwise when I have a napkin emergency I'm going to be in trouble."

Hannah gave Amy back her napkin and started playing with sugar packets.

Amy took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the thing. Bright has changed. A lot. I mean, a lot doesn't even cover it. But even though he's improved, he's still basically the same person. There are some things that are just a part of who he is, and there are some things that are just part of growing up and getting older that he hasn't done yet. On the scale of Bright's screw ups, I've got to tell you, this is relatively minor."

"You're taking his side?" Hannah was incredulous.

"Well, you have to be able to see this in the big picture. I mean, is it annoying, even aggravating that he said it like that? Yes. But it's not the end of the world. He did apologize and I'm sure that once you gave him a patented Hannah Glare of Death he won't go there again."

"I just expect more out of him because I've seen how wonderful he can be."

"And that's good, he needs someone to expect more out of him so that he has something to live up to. Part of his problem is that nobody expected much out of him for too long. On the other hand you have to know when to give him a break, I mean here's the thing: I think part of this is your dad getting sick when you were so young."

"What does this have to do with my dad?"

"Put the Glare away Hannah. Listen, your dad got sick when you were still at an age when you idolized him. You were Daddy's little girl and he could do no wrong. Believe me, I know all about this. But instead of reaching an age where you start to realize that he is a human being with flaws but you love him anyway, he's kind of frozen in time and everything that you remember about him is in this soft dreamy glow of how perfectly perfect he was."

"And this has exactly what to do with Bright and me?"

"Well, that's an awful lot for a guy to live up to. Our relationships with our dads kind of teach us how to deal with the opposite sex."

"Oh, god, is this about that awful John Mayer song?"

Amy smiled. "Stop it and listen. So, you had this ideal relationship with your dad, or at least that's how you remember him, so you expect your boyfriend to be absolutely ideal, too. Like some guy in a romance novel who's always smooth and says exactly the right thing at the right time, always. But real life isn't like that, and you have to cut Bright some slack. Well, Bright might need more slack than most, but whatever."

"Well, I guess there are worse things in this world than having a 'sweet ass'."

"Okay, let's not talk about this anymore because as it is I'm never going to be able to look at your butt in the same way."

"Amy, why would you look at my butt?"

"Hannah, I'm not going to be able to _not_ look at your butt. Now be a good girl and eat your dinner."

* * *

Hannah sat down on the couch beside Bright.

"The Incredibles again?"

"Yeah. 'You caught me monologuing.' Classic." He turned to look at her. "So, you and Amy have good time at M.J.'s ?"

"Yeah. It was good." She laced his fingers through her own.

He looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah. This time. So, would you still think my ass is sweet after I've had a couple of kids and I've got hips like Elastigirl?"

Bright chuckled. "Will you still want me when I'm 40 and have a receding hairline and a pot belly like Mr. Incredible? Cause you know I will. He is my future."

Hannah pulled his arm around her shoulders and pointed at the TV. "Shh. This is the best part."


End file.
